


Too Dumb To Care

by pwnpwn7



Category: Beavis and Butt-head
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Sexual Content, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, underage freedom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 01:02:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3831370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pwnpwn7/pseuds/pwnpwn7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A girl attends a new school after moving into the area after her parents divorce. Never experiencing friendships and human interaction, what happens when a careless girl meets with the most careless guys in the world?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've noticed there isn't much Beavis and Butthead fanfic so I decided to write a long one, I originally wanted to use Daria into this story but I used my OC instead, I've always wanted to put one of my oc's in a story before so here it is. I write shit stories but idc i just want someone else to read it  
> If you wanna correct me on something go ahead, i'd love to at least hear feedback whether its good or bad. anyways enjoy!

I looked down to my feet before walking into my new classroom at Highland High School. I just recently moved here due to my parents. They got a divorce and I ended up living with my mother which she now lives in the area of Highland. I don't mind though because I love my mum and I still get to see my dad occasionally so it’s not like I'm depressed about the whole incident. If anything I honestly think they should've gotten a divorce years ago thinking about it now, they'd always fight about silly things, but that doesn’t matter. All I need to think about right now is how I'm going to deal with avoiding new people. As my thoughts started to wonder I heard a voice call from within the classroom.

“You can come in now Miss Spears”. I looked up and realised that it’s time for me to actually be introduced to the classroom, I brushed my hair out of my face with my fingers and adjusted my clothes a little. I opened the door and peered in a little before advancing towards the front of the room.

As I walked in I was greeted with a smile by who I'm assuming is the teacher of this class, so I instinctively smiled back. He had long hair and a beard both sharing the same shade of a dirty blonde. From my own judgement he looked like a hippie and a peacemaker, even with the sound of his voice makes it seem more so. Nothing bad with that though.  
“Good morning Miss Spears, I’m going to be your homeroom teacher for the year, my name is Mr Van Driessen, would you like to introduce yourself to the class?”  
I turned my attention to the class; most of them weren't even looking at me and seemed to be doing their own things. Some were chatting away with classmates, a couple making out at the back corner and some kid scraping his desk with a pocket knife. Easy I thought, I don't even need to try and avoid people if they won't even pay attention to me. I smiled to myself thinking that this might not be so bad after all.

I nodded my head to the teacher approving that I should introduce myself to the rest of the class at least. 

“Hello everyone, my name is Ruby Spears, I don’t know what to say about myself but please take care of me this year.” I smiled a little to try and show that I’m at least a nice person even though I'm not particularly interested in actually making friends, I just want to go to school, graduate and get out of here as soon as possible. 

Everyone didn't really seem to care about a new student as everyone appeared to be doing their own thing, which didn't actually bother me at all. I definitely preferred it this way.

“Well Ruby, why don't you take a sit over between Beavis and Butthead over there?” 

I chuckled thinking it was just a joke, but by the look of the teachers face I realised he wasn't joking. Did I hear those names right? Beavis and Butthead? What kind of names is that? That CAN'T be their names, it’s too strange. Maybe they're just nicknames.  
I looked at where the teacher was pointing at and I see two guys at the very back that actually looked like they suited the names, I noted to myself that anyone can have strange names. I shouldn't judge so quickly next time I suppose.

One had braces and brown pushed back hair with an AC.DC shirt on and red shorts. The other with blonde pushed back hair slightly curly and a Metallica shirt with black shorts and a massive grin on his face, they both had strange facial features and I found it very distracting for some reason. They were certainly not that appealing to the eye.

“Huh huh huh, come to butthead baby” one of them said  
I cringed a little at the guy with braces saying that, so he must be butthead huh? He looks like one I joked to myself. (Horrible one at that)  
I walked down the rows of chairs and placed my bag down on the side of my seat and sat between the strange pair, and then the class began with the teacher writing something on the blackboard.  
“Hey I’m Butthead huh huh huh”  
“And I’m Beavis! Heh heh heh”

I looked at both of them and casually said hello, and told them that my name is Ruby Spears. As I already said before, but I had a feeling they weren't listening when I was introducing myself to the class.

“Are you related to Britney Spears?” Beavis asked.  
“No way dillweed, Britney Spears has blonde hair, this chick has black hair.”

“O right, heh heh heh.  
I was a bit confused with what just happened, they sure laugh a lot…but it made me chuckle a bit at the sudden question. They already easily amused me a little.  
“Haha, No I'm not related to her, I just have the same last name. Do you guys like her?”

They stared at me for a bit before answering  
“No way, she sucks.” Butthead replied.  
“Heh heh, she’s hot though, I wish I can score with her.” Beavis commented.  
“Huh huh, like you’d ever score butthole.”  
“Shut up Butthead, you don’t know that.”

Then all of the sudden they just randomly start chuckling like idiots, I'm starting to think that these two are just general dumbasses, and man…what annoying laughs they have, but I can easily ignore that if I tried.  
I dismissed what they were saying about Britney Spears and decided to actually focus on what the teacher was saying during class whilst they were bickering amongst each other. Throughout my school life or just social life in general I've never actually put in effort to talk to anyone, not that I'm anti-social or anything, I just don't feel like talking to people who I don’t find interesting as harsh as that sounds, but like I said all I want to do it graduate from school and get this over and done with.

School life is cruel and I don't want to be involved in it at all. But for the first time in a very, very long time I actually interacted with people other than my family. Was it just because I felt like being nice? No way. I decided to throw out that thought and think of it as a one-time thing; I'll just ignore them next time they try to talk to me, if they do. 

Time went on and I was taking notes down in my journal and I realised that Beavis and Butthead stopped talking; I didn't want to pay attention to what had happened to those two but curiosity took over and I looked up side to side and see that they were sleeping on their desks drooling from their mouths. Typical I thought, of course they'd fall asleep during class and it seems like the teacher hasn't even noticed, Mr Van Driessen is probably just too nice.

I started to pay attention to class again, a couple minutes went by when I last paid attention to them and I noticed they were up talking again, and since I was in the middle of them it was such a distraction to focus and for the first time in a while I started to get frustrated. This is not me to get so frustrated so easily.  
“Hey… hey, ruby.” Beavis loudly whispered.  
I sighed, what on earth do they want now? I really wish the teacher didn't put me in between those guys. I'll be polite though, maybe they have “special” needs.

“Yes, Beavis?”  
“You wear really manly clothes, even though you have a chick face, are you a transformer?”  
“It’s transgender you idiot.” Butthead interrupted.  
“Oh yeah, heh heh heh heh.”  
Yet again, I am left confused and only slightly amused. I looked down at what I was wearing and I must agree that they are not the most feminine type of clothing. I wore a large baggy white shirt and it’s very slightly cropped, revealing a bit of my stomach which seems to be the only thing that I'd consider “girly” to my appearance. I also wore incredibly baggy black shorts and to top it off I'm wearing big black lace up combat boots. In other people’s eyes I probably looked like a hobo but I didn’t care.

I’m not sure if I should take it as a compliment or an insult since he said I had a “chick face” but he also called me a “transformer.” I chuckled to myself when I realised Beavis called me a transformer instead of transgender, he even had to have his friend butthead to correct him. So I don't feel offended at all.

“Well Beavis, I’m not a transgender, I’m female. I just happen to enjoy wearing men’s clothes I suppose; I find them comfortable and stylish in a way.”  
“Oh you're a female hur hur hur” butthead chimed in.  
“Prove it then hur hur hur.”  
“Yeah yeah prove it! Heh heh heh.” Beavis said excitedly.  
I stared blankly at the pair. Did they just really ask me to prove that I'm a female? Of course I know what they mean with that.  
“No thanks.” I said bluntly. I was getting annoyed and slightly embarrassed that they would dare ask me such a question.  
“Don’t play hard to get Ruby.” Butthead leaned in closer to my face, making me feel a bit intimidated. 

Beavis placed his hand on my arm rubbing it and his face inching closer to my neck and collarbone area, my eyes widened from the sudden movements they were making and became shocked at what they were doing. My sudden instincts took over and I pushed their faces away with as much force as I can muster and sent them flying backwards to the ground along with their desks making a loud crashing noise

The whole class turned around including Mr van driessen who was writing things on the blackboard majority of the time. 

“What on earth happened Ruby? Are those two bothering you?” 

I looked up to the teacher feeling really embarrassed, not just because of the whole class looking at me, but because of what just happened earlier.

“U-uh..no! Uhm…Beavis and Butthead weren't bothering me at all Sir, I just saw a bugs on their faces and I tried to get it off them.” I lied.

Why the hell did I just cover up that Beavis and Butthead were trying to come on to me? They were literally trying to get me naked to prove that I'm a girl!

Beavis and Butthead raised their heads looking a bit dizzy.

“Hur hur hur, that was cool.” Butthead murmured. 

“Do it again Ruby!” Beavis shouted.  
“Alright guys get back into your seats and pay attention.” Mr van driessen said.  
They eventually got up and dusted themselves off and fitting back into their seats, they seem to have forgotten what had happened earlier about them trying to prove that I'm a female. This is going to be a long day I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the previous chapter I mentioned Britney Spears, but tbh i don't think she was around in the 90s, lets just pretend she is? lmao enjoy this shitty chapter

My first day of school ended and in such short periods of times I feel like a lot has happened. I've never had proper human interaction for longer than 10 minutes other than my parents or relatives that I'd pretty much be forced into having conversations with. I was too careless about most things as sad as that sounds, but for some reason these two idiots really got my attention today, even though it was bloody annoying. They're dumb, ugly and extremely inappropriate. But one thing I have seemed to notice already is that they don't seem to have a care in the world, like anything. I don't care about a lot of things but I know I want to stay focused in school and get a good job in the future, I also care about my parents a lot so I have my weak points when it comes to that, but beavis and butthead are just so…..stupid. For some reason, it made me envious of them. 

I decided to ignore those thoughts for now and head home, if I remember the directions correctly since I practically moved here just two days ago. Lucky for me it’s Friday, so I can finally relax. Packing and moving then going to school the next day is seriously tiring, and I didn’t even see the point of going today, mum should’ve let me go on Monday instead but she said if I go today I wouldn’t be so nervous throughout the weekend, I was never nervous in the first place though. But whatever, it’s over and done with and I can finally have time to relax for myself, and thank god I won't see those idiots during the weekend.

I eventually found my new house which took me a while to remember whereabouts it was, but i saw some local shops around when I was trying to find my way home, so that might be handy later if i feel like getting some snacks. I walked up to the pavement of my new house and opened the door with my key and walked towards the kitchen to grab a drink. My house was a two story house, old fashioned but slightly modern looking which I personally liked, it reminded me of my old house when I was growing up as a child.

I didn't see the point in owning a two story building house since it’s just my mum and I living here. But I suppose I digged the open space of it all.

My mum was sitting by the counter in the kitchen quietly reading a book and having a smoke. The kitchen was slightly small but enough space to move around in, it had light blue counter in the middle of the kitchen and the walls and floor was decorated in white-creamy colours. It had a row of shelves that were also white at the top and your necessary fridge, sink and stove that occupied the kitchen. I grabbed a can of soda out of the fridge and sat down across her and took one of her cigarettes and lit myself one. My mum caught me smoking last year when I was 15 and she wasn't too happy only because I didn't tell her I was smoking, how naïve and childish of me to get addicted at such a young age. I'm disappointed in myself and I don't blame my mum for the influence of smoking, I allowed myself to be influenced by it and I obviously didn't have enough self-control, but what can I do now?  
She’s cool with it now though which is definitely a relief, she understands what it’s like since she actually started when she was around my age. A very young age indeed but we are trying to work together on quitting but for now we want to enjoy the moments. 

“How was your day at school?” 

“Eh, it was alright, I met some strange kids today.”

My mother looked up from her book and gave me a sly smile. 

“Did you finally make new friends?”

I scoffed at that question. 

“Can you even picture me making friends on the first day of school? I don’t think so.” 

“Come on Ruby, don't be so childish." Concern raising in her voice.  
"Don't you ever wanted at least one or two best friends in your life? Someone you can talk to and do fun things with?”

“That’s why I have you Mother.” I sarcastically said.

Her face dropped into a worried expression and tinge bit of annoyance. “Yeah but honey, I won't be around forever you know, whether that was a joke or not.”  
I sat there quietly for a bit, realising that she’s right even though I joked about that. But I honestly never saw the need of having a friend, I never thought about having someone else other than family in my life and I even knew it was strange for me to think that way, but I didn't feel lonely. At least at this point of time I didn’t.

No one has ever interested me in my entire life; do I just have a boring life? I don't know if I'd consider this a sad thing or not. I’m very confused on my feelings towards the matter.

“Ruby, do you really don't want to have any friends? Ever?”

She looked me straight in the eye when she asked me this, and it made me think real hard about how I feel on wanting a friend or not. So I tried to be as honest as possible with her.

“Mum, I'm not depressed or lonely or anything, and I'm definitely not scared of making friends. I don't mind not having friends and it doesn't affect me, I only just want to graduate high school and get a good job. I just think I haven't found anyone who’s like you, who I want to stick by with no matter how annoying they are.” I laughed.

“You're such a shithead Ruby.” Mother chuckled. “Alright alright, if you're really happy this way then I am too, but if you find good friends then that will make me happy too.”

I smiled, my mum is literally the best person in my life, dads great too but I think this is like a female bonding thing; mum is the only person in my life I'd ever consider as a friend. She truly understands my needs and thoughts and never argues back, nor do I. 

“Anyways, tonight I’m getting picked up tonight from this guy at work, he’s actually my boss.” She winked at me. 

“I won't be here the whole weekend because he’s taking me to his holiday house near the beach, and keep it a secret...I don't think I'm allowed to be dating my boss!” she giggled.

“Oh gross, already dating again? You're such a milf.” 

“You're just jealous!” mum said, poking her tongue out at me. She’s such a child sometimes…

“Anyways Ruby, I'll leave some cash behind for you over the weekend, will you be alright? Do you want to stay at dads for the meantime or are you fine staying here by yourself?”

“All goods mum, I can stay here. I don't plan on going out with anyone, I just wanna stay home and watch TV.”

“Haha, alright then. Want to come help me pack then? He’s picking me up in about two hours.”

I nodded and soon we burnt out our cigarettes and headed upstairs to go and get ready packing for her departure. 

As some time went by chatting with my mother whilst we were folding some clothes to fit into her suitcase, I heard the doorbell ring.

“Ah shit! I didn't expect him to come this early, Ruby can you go downstairs and answer the door for me please? I'll finish up packing and I'll come down in a moment.”  
“Yeah sure thing.”

As I was walking downstairs I heard the doorbell ring again. “Yeah yeah I’m coming.” I said aloud.

I opened up a door to see a tall, slightly muscular man standing tall in front of me with great posture. He was wearing a casual white buttoned shirt with a couples buttons undone revealing some of his chest. He also wore black trousers and black shiny shoes. His clothes did appear casual, but I can just tell from that gold watch on his left wrist that he’s totally rich, including the Mercedes parked in our driveway that seemed to obviously be his, shining red under the sun. I admit though he did have handsome features, he was at least in his late 30s maybe early 40s. He had a few wrinkles here in there and some grey strands showing through his dark brown hair, the whole look suited him though and from my own judgement he’s going to spoil the shit out of my mother during the weekend, I guess she deserves it though.

He greeted me with a smile and extended his hand towards me. 

“So you must be Helens daughter! Ruby am I correct?”  
I nodded and met my hand with his to shake it; I locked eyes with him feeling rather suspicious as soon as I made contact with him. I instantly let go when I started talking.

“Uh yeah, she’s just finishing up packing and she'll be down any moment, and your name is..?” 

He smiled, but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

“My name is Richard, but call me Rich.”

Ahh typical of course, what a ridiculous name for a rich person. That’s just too ironic.

I stood there frowning a bit. I only met this guy and I already feel the need to punch him in the face.

“So Ruby…” the way he said my name made me want to hurl instantly, I haven't even exchanged much words with him but I already dislike him. Why does mom have to go on a weekend vacation with this knob? Am I just not accepting him because I don't want a new “dad” in my life? No, I genuinely have a bad feeling about this guy.

He eyed me up and down making me feel grossed out, is he planning something? 

“How old are you, Ruby?”

There it is, I fucking know why he’s asking me this, and I'm not stupid. 

“Why does that matter?” I asked bluntly. 

He chuckled and pushed his hair back, running his fingers along his hair, looking at me again in the eye with a crooked smile.

“Well, I think it would make things interesting if I brought you along one day to my vacation home…maybe have dinner, talk and laugh, watch the sunset…and maybe other things.” As he said that he placed his hand on my shoulder and I shoved my shoulder away from his reach. I was getting super pissed this time, and I felt my anger boiling making my hands stiff and sweaty, i want to strangle him.

I knew he was trouble and there is no way I am letting this asshole get anywhere near my mother. This escalated way too quickly and he sure has some nerve making a move on me like that when my own mother was just upstairs.  
Before I could say anything I heard my mother run down the stairs. 

“Oh Richard!” she called out. 

When he heard her call out he looked up to her and smiled, a genuine smile that I only knew was fake.

She ran straight past me and practically jumped into his arms. My face turned into disgust when I saw him eyeing me while he had his arms around my mother’s waist, I knew what he must of being thinking and I wanted to puke. 

“Honey can you quickly grab my suitcase? It’s just on top of the stairs; I got too excited that I just ended up leaving it there! Haha whoops.” 

I really didn't want to get her suitcase, because I know if I did I'm pretty much allowing her to go along with this creep. 

“Hey mum, can I talk to you for a second? I just wanna chat before you leave.”

She looked confused for a moment and looked at Richard, seeming to ask for approval by looking at him and he nodded. 

“I'll wait in my car then, please take your time.” He turned to me and gave me the most disgusting smile. 

“It was very nice to meet you Ruby, I hope I get to see you again.”

I have never felt such anger before; I wanted to strangle him so badly. This isn't me…to lose control over someone isn’t like me at all. But since this guy was “involved” with my mother and I did not like it one bit. He didn't make a good first impression and I already wanted to kill him.

He gave my mother a kiss on the cheek and I saw her blush as he walked away and sat in his Mercedes. I got upset a little. It’s obvious she likes this guy a lot but knowing that this guy is a real creep and doesn't seem as serious about committing into a relationship as she does, I had to talk to her about what just happened, even if it’s going to hurt her.

“Isn't he just a gentleman? I'm so excited for this trip!” she looked all cheery and happy and noticed her daughters face looking furious and not at all excited for her. Helen knew this wasn't a expression that her daughter would usually wear unless she is seriously pissed.

“Is there something wrong sweetheart?” her face turning into a worried expression.

I sighed and slumped my head down. This really isn't going to be easy, but I need to tell her what just happened. I grabbed her hand and pulled her into the house and shut the door just so I know that Richard sleezebag wasn't watching us. 

“Mum, I don't trust him one bit, please don't go on that holiday vacation with him.”

Her Mothers eyes widen, and then rested her hands on her hips. 

“What's that meant to mean, Ruby? Is there something wrong?” she raised a brow, demanding an explanation immediately. 

“While you were upstairs getting ready he tried to make a sexual advancement on me, this guy is not serious about you at all and I really think you shouldn’t go, please stay here.” I tried to say calmly.

I could tell from my mom's facial expressions that she was starting to get pissed. This is not good.

“WHAT the hell are you talking about!? Just because you don’t get any guy’s attention doesn't mean you can interrupt my love life, I've known Richard for a long time and he would never make a sexual advancement on younger girls! This is honestly just ridiculous Ruby, why the hell are you lying about this to me?”

Whoa, what a low blow. I actually got really upset that she thought I was lying and how she pointed out that I barely get attention from guys, or anyone in that matter. 

“Make some friends and stop being so attached to me! I have my own life you know.”

This time I got pretty pissed myself.

“Fine, go and fuck your new boyfriend for the whole weekend, don't come crying to me when he breaks your heart.” 

“DON'T you dare swear at me!”

“Oh fuck off.” I snarled angrily.

I instantly regretted saying that when she slapped me hard across the face, making me tumble backwards almost falling over. I held my cheek feeling it throb underneath my touch. Shit. It really hurts. I can't believe my own mother just did that.

For a moment she looked hurt and upset, but then she stormed off to get her suitcase and went back outside slamming the door shut without saying a word. I was left there alone.

I felt bad swearing at her, but I was still absolutely pissed off from all the other things she was saying to me. Did she always feel that way but felt bad about telling those thoughts to me? Argh fuck it. I didn't care anymore.  
I stood there quietly for a bit, knowing well that she’s long gone now and probably enjoying herself with Mr. Moneybags. I sighed, for the first time in ages I felt like crying but no tears came out and I just wanted to completely forget about it. I went upstairs into my room and jumped onto my bed allowing myself to just lay there face down into my pillows. I rolled over and looked up at the ceiling and started to think. I never had a fight with my mum before, but she has seen me angry and I have seen her angry before but this time we actually said some harsh things towards each other because of a man. Maybe I should've just left it…argh whatever. 

I wanted to forget what happened and just enjoy my weekend to myself and have quiet alone time, that’s what I really needed right now.  
I slipped my shoes off and went downstairs to get and ice pack for my throbbing cheek sitting at the counter for a bit. After a while when the swelling went down I put it back in the freezer and went straight back into my room. I went on my bed and dragged the covers over myself; a good nap would do me good. I closed my eyes, eventually falling asleep.


End file.
